


Saccharine

by yonieminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta, Ten and Doyoung just want to have a successful date and have a boyfriend whom they can spend the rest of their lives with. Donghyuck keeps his feelings for his number one enemy in school. Jaemin is prohibited to date but he's slowly falling in love with his childhood best friend.





	Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> This is fic is mostly based from NCT's No Longer and Red Velvet's, My Second Date. Since I already have a fic regarding this (My Second Date) song, I decided to change the title to this. :D
> 
> This is supposed to be posted last Oct. 26 but I got menstrual cramps.. so sorry.

 

 

"I'm sorry, Yuta. We couldn't do this anymore." Yuta's mouth gaped while he watches his third _ex_ boyfriend walking away from him. He doesn't understand how and why did he just broke up with him like that. He didn't do anything wrong yet he feels like he's the one at fault everytime a guy is breaking up with him. He sighed, completely destroyed again after dating for seven weeks.

"He's just like them, pathetic." He said, throwing the cup that his ex gave before he left him.

"Well, there are so many fishes in the school." He said again and left the park to go find another one to date. He looked around and saw a swing to ride on. He fixed his bangs, make up and even applied some lip balm to look great. Unfortunately, his luck isn't on his side. His heart can still feel the pain and it might be embarassing to his pride but he's broken hearted.

 

 

 

"Oh shit. I'm sorry." Ten tried his best to wipe the mess that he had done after he accidentally spilled the soup on his date's pants. He isn't really that clumsy but he feels so nervous everytime he's having a date with someone. All of his thoughts and worries last night were coming true and this screams help for him.

"No, no.. it's okay. Don't feel bad." His date said but Ten keeps on insisting to wipe it off that made the other customers look at them weirdly and slut shaming the Thai with the look of his position. Ten is kneeling in front of him while his date keeps on telling him to stop. When his date had enough of whispers and embarrassment, he stood up, startling Ten and threw the napkin on the table angrily.

"You know what? Forget this goddamn failed date!" He walked out, leaving Ten embarrassed and full of tears.

 

 

 

Doyoung is patiently waiting for Jaehyun on the bench. His date is buying them an ice cream in the middle of freaking autumn. He's nervous enough to disagree that even though he's already freezing to death, he chose to say yes and let Jaehyun buy him one. When Jaehyun came back with two cones in his hands, he reaches out for the other and slowly licks the tip of the ice cream, his tongue wanted to scream in coldness.

"Are you okay?" Jaehyun asked nervously while he tried his best to stop his shivers. Doyoung nods his head and continued to eat the cold sweets only to let his hand drop it on the ground.

"Oh shit.." He muttered under his breath. Jaehyun's eyes widen and stood up to buy him another one. He pulled the other's hand to stop him but he insisted to that made Doyoung forced to finish the new cold dessert. Both were freezing outside the park and decided to end the date when Jaehyun felt Doyoung's temperature inflates.

"I should head you home. You're having a fever." Jaehyun touched the other's forehead and wrapped his jacket around him. He didn't mind the coldness but he wants Doyoung to be safe instead of continuing the date.

 

 

 

"You can't still beat us, ugly face." The soccer team captain said as he watches the basketball team captain register for the school's annual sports fest. The sports fest will determine whose team will be the frontline of the school.

"Just go get your luck, Donghyuck. My team will still be the best team in this school." Mark, the senior high student of the school, said after he finished signing up for his team. "May the best captain win." He smirked and patted Donghyuck's cheek only to make the latter blush. _Why is he so handsome and cute but at the same time the team captain of our worse enemy?_ Donghyuck doesn't know how to respond that he quickly removed the other's hand and shove it away. 

"Yeah... may the best captain win." Donghyuck's heart raised fast and he just wanted to choke the reason of this fast heartbeat.

 

 

 

"Na Jaemin, you should go home early today, okay? I don't want you to be late or else we'll lock you outside of the house." Jaemin wanted to just grab his bag and leave the house permanently but then he couldn't since he doesn't have enough money and strength to be independent. He's so tired of his parents nagging and being strict to him about doing things related or even not related to dating. He isn't that young anymore and he's clearly jealous that his older brother can date freely in his own.

"Fine Mom." He said and left the house with a sigh.

 

After walking a few blocks from their house, he saw his old childhood best friend, Jeno, waiting for him. "What took you so long?"

"My Mom's nagging." Both laughed and continued to walk to the school. "You should be used to it. Your parents are so strict to you because they don't want you to be like your brother."

"Ugh.. I'm jealous of him, though."

"But he's broken hearted again... thrice." Jeno pointed at Yuta who's sitting on the swing, fixing his make up. "Whenever he's broken, he always does that."

"Yeah... but... he can still date. I want to experience being loved by someone." Jaemin ignored his brother and continued walking along with Jeno on his side.

"I love you, though." Jaemin stopped and looked at his best friend in disbelief. "...in a best friend way.."

"Well.. I love you too.." Jeno shoots an eye on him. "...in a best friend way." _Only if I'm allowed, I'm gonna say it in what I really feel...way._

 

 

 

 

Taeil was having a movie marathon with Sicheng in the living room when the door slammed open making the two separate from their cuddling position. Taeil muttered incoherent words under his breath and his boyfriend couldn't stop laughing (silently) at his disappointment. They looked at Ten, who's all crying on the door way as he slowly walks to his room to cry his heart out inside instead.

The two decided to finish the movie as they go back to their cuddling position when they heard the door open again with Doyoung being covered in thick jacket while Jaehyun closes the door for him.

"What happened?" Taeil asked his roommate.

"I have fever. Don't mind me and enjoy your date." As the bunny looking friend of his said, Taeil played the movie again and snuggled closer to Sicheng. The movie was about to end when Yuta opened the door again and let out a loud sigh. Taeil, getting frustrated with his dorm mates, paused the movie and asked his friend.

"What happened to you now?"

"He broke up with me... no one likes me." He said and left the couple to his room. Sicheng grabbed the remote from him and keep it under his shirt.

"We should do something to your friends." He suggested but Taeil shrugged and tried his best to get the remote but Sicheng is too stubborn to give it. He pushed his little boyfriend back on the sofa and pressed the play button.

"Just let them solve their own problems."

"We can help them...just trust me." Sicheng is the one who snuggled closer to his boyfriend much to Taeil's surprise. He couldn't say no to him anyways so he nods his head and kissed his forehead.

"What are your plans?"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Saccharine - overly or sickishly sweet.


End file.
